deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is the one of the main protagonists of Disney's television series, Gravity Falls, and she is Dipper Pines's Twin sister. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Louise Belcher VS Mabel Pines (Abandoned) * SpongeBob SquarePants Vs.Mabel Pines (Abandoned) * Tiff VS Mabel Pines (Completed) With Dipper * Dipper and Mabel vs Billy and Mandy (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Butters Stotch (South Park) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) * Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony) * Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) With Dipper * Ice Climbers * The Warners (Animaniacs) * Phineas and Ferb Death Battle Info * Age: 13 * Aliases: Shooting Star * Pets: Waddles * Likes: Ponies, Romance, Vampires, Boys, Sweaters, Cats * Dislikes: Gideon, Claymation, Lies, Smile Dip Powers and Skills * Great Strength ** Phyiscally stronger than Dipper * Great Durability and Stamina * Great Speed ** Slower, but can keep up with Dipper on foot * Intelligence ** Despite her silliness, she can be clever ** While not as smart as Dipper, she has figure things out before him on occasions ** Her silliness had help her think outside the box * Bedazzling Fleece Weapons * Grappling Hook https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADrmDqKrAfQ * Kittens for Fists * Attack Glitter * Height altering Crystals * Memory Gun * Confetti Cannon ** Can shoot wads of confetti ** Is powerful enough to take the head off a zombie * Putt Putt Golf Club * Love Potion and Anti-Love Potion * Crossbow * Leaf Blower * Golf Kart Feats * Rescued Dipper from being killed by a crazed Gideon Gleeful * Her silliness allowed her and Dipper to uncover the truth about the true founder of Gravity Falls: Quentin Trembley (Who then made her an official US Congresswoman shortly after) * Helped get Mermando the Merman back home to the ocean * Freed the boyband "Sev'ral Timez" from their oppressive producer (As well as herself) * Journeyed with her family to save Waddles from a Pterodactyl * Managed to fight off Bill Cipher in Stan's mindscape * Lead a three part harmony which destroyed a whole horde of zombies * Rescued Pacifica from the Lilliputtians * Out smarted Bill Cipher when he took control of Dipper's body * Together with Dipper, defeated Blendin in the futuristic combat games of "Globnar" and gained a "Time Wish" * Along with Stan and Grenda; Helped rescue Dipper and Great Uncle Ford from "Probabilitor" * Along with her friends; Beat the snot out of some unicorns and took their mane hair and their treasure * Assisted in bringing down Bill Cipher once and for all * Retrieved the four elemental Gnome Gemulets and defeated the evil spirit Gremularth (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets) * Fought through hoards of enemies in a video game version of Gravity Falls to eventually have a show down with with Rumble McSkirmish (Rumble's Revenge) * Went on adventures through different time lines along with Dipper and Blendin Blandin until they defeated the time pirates and obtained their treasure (Dipper and Mabel and the curse of the pirate's treasure) Weaknesses * Despite her stamina and strength, she's just child * Isn't nowhere near as intelligent as her brother * Isn't much of a fighter (Though she will fight back/attack when pushed too far) * Is better off fighting from a distance * Can be distracted by cute boys * Can be too naive/trusting * Her nightmares/fears can be used against her psychologically in the mindscape/dreamscape * Height altering crystal can be used against her * COMPLETELY INSANE. * ODs on Smile Dip. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtM52yWv2KU Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Gravity Falls combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants